horrible_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
Crank That
"Crank That (Soulja Boy)" is the debut single by American rapper Soulja Boy Tell'em. It served as the lead single from his debut studio album, souljaboytellem.com (2007) The song was released on May 2, 2007. The music video has currently 375 million views on YouTube, with 2.1 million likes and 123,305 dislikes. Lyrics Yoouuuuu Soulja Boy tell 'em Ayy, I got this new dance for y'all called the Soulja Boy You just gotta punch, then crank back three times from left to right Soulja Boy off in this (ohhh) Watch me crank it, watch me roll Watch me crank dat Soulja Boy Then Superman that (ohhh) Now watch me yoouuuuu (Crank dat Soulja Boy) Now watch me yoouuuuu (Crank dat Soulja Boy) Now watch me yoouuuuu (Crank dat Soulja Boy) Now watch me yoouuuuu (Crank dat Soulja Boy) Now watch Soulja Boy off in this (ohhh) Watch me crank it, watch me roll Watch me crank dat Soulja Boy Then Superman dat (ohhh) Now watch me yoouuuuu (Crank dat Soulja Boy) Now watch me yoouuuuu (Crank dat Soulja Boy) Now watch me yoouuuuu (Crank dat Soulja Boy) Now watch me yoouuuuu (Crank dat Soulja Boy) Now watch Soulja Boy up in this (ohhh) Watch me lean then watch me rock Superman dat (ohhh) Yeah, watch me crank that Robocop Super fresh, now watch me jock Jocking on them haters, man When I do that Soulja Boy I lean to the left then crank that thang, now (yuuuuuu) I'm jocking on yo' (I'm jocking on yo') And if we get to fightin' then I'm cocking on yo' (then I'm cocking on yo') You catch me at yo' local party Yes, I crank it everyday Haters gettin' mad 'cause "I got me some Bathin' Ape" Soulja Boy off in this (ohhh) Watch me crank it, watch me roll Watch me crank dat Soulja Boy Then Superman that (ohhh) Now watch me yoouuuuu (Crank dat Soulja Boy) Now watch me yoouuuuu (Crank dat Soulja Boy) Now watch me yoouuuuu (Crank dat Soulja Boy) Now watch me yoouuuuu (Crank dat Soulja Boy) Now watch Soulja Boy off in this (ohhh) Watch me crank it, watch me roll Watch me crank dat Soulja Boy Then Superman dat (ohhh) Now watch me yoouuuuu (Crank dat Soulja Boy) Now watch me yoouuuuu (Crank dat Soulja Boy) Now watch me yoouuuuu (Crank dat Soulja Boy) Now watch me yoouuuuu (Crank dat Soulja Boy) Now watch I'm bouncin' on my toes Watch me supersoak that (ohhh) I'ma pass it to Arab and he gon' crank it up fo' sho' Haters wanna be me, Soulja Boy, I'm the man They be lookin' at my neck, sayin' it's the rubberband Man (man), watch me do it (watch me do it) Dance (dance), let's get to it (let's get to it) Nope, you can't do it like me, though So don't do it like me, folk I see you tryna do it like me, man that damn ugly Soulja Boy off in this (ohhh) Watch me crank it, watch me roll Watch me crank dat Soulja Boy Then Superman that (ohhh) Now watch me yoouuuuu (Crank dat Soulja Boy) Now watch me yoouuuuu (Crank dat Soulja Boy) Now watch me yoouuuuu (Crank dat Soulja Boy) Now watch me yoouuuuu (Crank dat Soulja Boy) Now watch Soulja Boy off in this (ohhh) Watch me crank it, watch me roll Watch me crank dat Soulja Boy Then Superman dat (ohhh) Now watch me yoouuuuu (Crank dat Soulja Boy) Now watch me yoouuuuu (Crank dat Soulja Boy) Now watch me yoouuuuu (Crank dat Soulja Boy) Now watch me yoouuuuu (Crank dat Soulja Boy) Now watch I'm too fresh, off in that (ohhh) Watch me crank it, watch me roll Watch me crank that Roosevelt then supersoak that ho Supersoak that (ohhh) Supersoak that (ohhh) Supersoak that (ohhh) Supersoak that (ohhh) I'm too fresh, now watch me dooooooo Watch me shuffle, watch me yoouuuuu Watch me crank that Soulja Boy Now Superman, yoouuuuu Superman, do it Superman, do it Soulja Boy off in this (ohhh) Watch me crank it, watch me roll Watch me crank dat Soulja Boy Then Superman that (ohhh) Now watch me yoouuuuu (Crank dat Soulja Boy) Now watch me yoouuuuu (Crank dat Soulja Boy) Now watch me yoouuuuu (Crank dat Soulja Boy) Now watch me yoouuuuu (Crank dat Soulja Boy) Now watch Soulja Boy off in this (ohhh) Watch me crank it, watch me roll Watch me crank dat Soulja Boy Then Superman dat (ohhh) Now watch me yoouuuuu (Crank dat Soulja Boy) Now watch me yoouuuuu (Crank dat Soulja Boy) Now watch me yoouuuuu (Crank dat Soulja Boy) Now watch me yoouuuuu (Crank dat Soulja Boy) Now watch Yoouuuuu Yoouuuuu Why It Sucks #The beat was too simple and made with stock FL Studio sound effects. #Soulja Boy's flow in this song sounds annoyingly bad in this, most of the time he just hollers after every line. #The lyrics are very repetitive with "Soulja Boy" repeated 54 TIMES. #Soulja Boy is notoriously known for his repetitive hip hop production style with catchy hooks incorporated into his songs, which isn't a good quality if you want to be taken as a serious artist. #This somehow became a worldwide sensation with a dance that's equally as dumb as the song. #The music video is extremely low budget and dull. #Soulja Boy's voice in this song is uninteresting. #This is one of Soulja Boy's worst songs and this was the song that made him blow up and start his career. Redeeming Qualities #At least it's somewhat better than Watch Me (Whip/Nae Nae), which incorporated some of Crank That's lyrics. #As bad as this song is, it's still better than Soulja Boy's other songs like Pretty Boy Swag and Kim Kardashian. #Considering this is his debut single and it reached the top of the Hot 100, that is pretty impressive. Music Video Soulja Boy Tell'em - Crank That (Soulja Boy) | The official music video Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:2000s Songs Category:Songs that Charted at Number 1 Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Bad Songs from Horrible Rappers Category:Dance Songs Category:Soulja Boy Songs Category:Songs that started or popularized Dance Trends Category:Debut Singles Category:Internet Memes Category:Pop Songs Category:Annoying Songs Category:Songs with Obvious Product Placement Category:Songs with terrible production Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Overplayed Songs Category:Overrated Music/Songs Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Songs that have aged badly Category:Hilariously Bad Songs Category:Songs with Dumb Titles Category:Songs with bad album covers Category:Songs sung by Teenagers Category:Dance Central songs Category:2007